


Saving...... Gabriel?

by SisterWine



Category: X-Men Alternate Universe
Genre: Be a Saviour, Foster Care, Love the Children, M/M, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimers: Logan and Remy are owned by Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. I do not sell, buy, trade, or intentionally harm their product. This is merely for my own use and ideas. The other people in the story belong to me.</p><p>Summary: Remy and Logan are given charge over a young boy with a violent past. Can they be his saving grace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snuggling closer to his warmth and wrapping thick, hairy arms around a long, lithe body he settled back into his sleep. Listening to his lover breathe, while he breathed and quietly cleared his throat, he had just gotten back to sleep when the phone rang behind him, on his nightstand. He grumbled softly and rolled onto his back from his left side and blindly reached for the phone. Bringing the receiver to his ear, he opened his eyes and stared at the clock beside the phone. "Hello?" His voice was hoarse for the early hour of 5.30 AM, and he wasn't at all welcoming the morning.

 _"Mister LeBeau?"_ A female voice asked in an uncertain tone.

Logan pushed himself up onto his left elbow. "Hold on." He told her while he shook the other man sleeping beside him. "Hey, hey, phone." The softness of his voice had been so different than what he used to talk to the lady on the phone.

Groaning, Remy rolled over and held his hand out for the phone, also not opening his eyes. Before he spoke into the receiver, he covered it with his free hand and whispered. "Tell 'em I'm in Cancun, due back when de Spring hits in 2009." He nodded and attempted to roll back over to go back to sleep.

"Sounds important."

"S' always important." Grumbling but taking the phone and saying hello before opening his eyes to see Logan staring at him in the dark.

 _"Mister LeBeau, Tammy Friday asked me to call you. My name is Sharon Roberts, I'm with the Careful Home Agency. Tammy asked me to give you a call because, well,..... she said you have the best experience in this field with battered and abandoned children."_ The woman spoke as soon as she heard the "hello" and didn't wait for his refusal.

Remy sighed and wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Did she also tell you dat I've had 2 kids removed from my house due to...." He wasn't allowed to finish as she pressed on.

The woman was sifting through Remy's progress reports and parenting papers on her desk as she talked to him. _"Yes, yes, she mentioned that but, this little boy has nowhere else to go. He's nine years old and his father is a drug dealer who beat, raped and killed his mother with him hiding behind the sofa, in the same room."_ She paused for a moment, expecting to hear a dial tone but only heard Remy's steady breathing as he listened to her. _"Mister LeBeau...?"_

Remy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew he would regret answering her. "What time do I pick him up?"

 _"He is being transferred from a shelter in Trenton so, he should be here, at our office, by 9.30 this morning. If you could be here by 8, we could get a start on the paperwork and you'll be able to take him home by noon."_ She sounded hopeful and stood up at her desk, praying that Remy agreed. Her office didn't open until 7.30 but since she was called in at 5, she figured she would get a jump on the situation.

Sighing, he turned back to see Logan still looking at him, this time with the bedside lamp on behind him. "Alright. We'll be dere by 8." He heard her thank him and hang up as he handed the phone back to Logan, and then started to explain as he stood up and get ready for the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're not serious about this...?" Logan asked, disbelievingly. He stood in the doorway in only his blue flannel pajama bottoms.

Remy stood in the shower and looked over, through the frosted glass doors. He had been washing his hair and trying to make sense out of his muddled mind. "He has nowhere to go, Logan. What am I s'posed ta do, tell dem no?"

Logan pushed off of the door and came to sit on the toiletseat lid. "Thought you didn't work for them anymore?"

Letting the spray wash the soap from his hair, Remy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I don't. Tammy is a friend of mine from dere, an' knows dat I've always wanted ta have a family."

"Just you, huh? I don't matter anymore? We aren't together, I'm just sleepin with you and payin half the bills until you find somethin' more permanent?!" Logan sounded hurt but was mostly trying to figure out what was going on from what Remy half-explained.

The side of Remy's right fist hit the door and made a loud racket to Let Logan know to drop it. As he got done with his shower and turned the water off, Remy slid the door open and reached for his towel that hung on the rack beside the tub. He began to dry himself off with the peach cloth and look at Logan, still sitting on the lid. "Look, I know you're in dis wit' me but, other people don't play fair with people like us." He leaned over and kissed Logan's lips. "Jus' tryin' ta keep you out of de middle."

Logan stood up and kissed him back. "Just don't push me too far, you ain't the only one in this struggle, ya know?"

He nodded as Logan left the bathroom and headed downstairs to fix breakfast.

Remy dressed and went downstairs to see Logan sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand and the morning paper in the other. Across from Logan sat his place with a plate of scrambled eggs, two bacon strips and two slices of toast as well as a cup of coffee. "You're not goin wit'?" He asked before he sat down.

"Did you want me to?" Logan asked from behind the paper.

A heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll go by myself. You get de boy's room ready, non?" Sipping his coffee and nibbling on the bacon, Remy glared at the man behind the paper.

Logan lowered the paper a moment later and took the last sip of his coffee. "Okay. I'll go but they'll just tell you what they told you the last time. I'm gettin tired of pickin up the pieces, Remy. They take this kid away, that's it. End this foolishness, okay?"

"Okay."

Standing up and walking past Remy and back upstairs, Logan prayed to himself that this time they'd let the child stay. He showered, dressed and shaved and was back downstairs to help Remy gather the paperwork he was asked to bring and readied the car to go into town. With a house in the mountains, it was a long drive into the city and Logan remembered to have plenty of Remy's favourite music on hand for the drive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were both well dressed and well composed for most of the questions and paperwork but only ran short on tempers from lack of sleep. Logan only patted Remy's hand to calm him at least twice before Remy voiced his annoyance in his tone.

Ms. Roberts was a young woman in her 30s and smiled sweetly as they neared the end of the process. Brushing her short brown hair back, behind her ears, she cleared her throat and finished writing her notes at the bottom of the page before looking up at them. "Well, good news. I've gathered some testimonials and looked over a few testing scores from prior trials and it seems that Tammy was right in telling me to call you. I just have one more question, are you two planning on sharing a bedroom while he is in your care?" She sat at her desk, with her back to the window, and looked over the top of her round, thin-rimmed glasses at Logan and then Remy.

Logan sighed but Remy answered. "Oui. Dis was de reason why de two girls were taken from our house."

"Look, I've watched Remy go through Hell for this agency and it hasn't gotten any easier since he quit. We aren't going to flaunt the lifestyle in his face, or show him how to be gay, we just want the same rights heterosexuals have in raising children. This is only temporary, we know, but we have the right to be parents as well." Logan growled but contained it to only he and Remy hearing it.

She sat forward and smiled pleasantly. "I know, that's why I took Tammy's advice and called you. What happened with the girls, as I've read, seemed to be a disagreement between the parents' lawyers. Tammy and I think Remy has the best available care experience in dealing with traumatized children and are willing to put the books in his court. All we need from both of you, is your co-operation and we can get the ball rolling while we wait for the trial of his father."

"Have dey caught him?" Remy asked, his voice caught as he worried about the child's mentality.

Ms. Roberts dipped her head and removed her glasses. "No, but they have a few good leads and even better eye-witnesses. With your background, and Logan's government history, I'm sure he'll be placed in good hands." Looking at both of them before standing up and taking a breath, she eyed the door. "Now, I think he should be here, if you'll care to follow me, we can meet him."

They stood up and followed her down the hall, into the waiting room. 

Going over and sitting on a chair, beside the small boy on the floor, she whispered something in his ear. He was a thin but handsome boy dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved striped shirt, sitting cross-legged on the floor while watching cartoons on the small television in the waiting room. When he turned around to see who the lady was pointing at, a look of fright formed on his soft, ebony skin.

Remy inhaled and released before smiling casually and stepping forward to kneel a few feet from the boy. "Bon Jour, eh,... dat means 'hello' in French. My name is Remy LeBeau, and dis" turning around and waving a hand to Logan. "is Logan Howlett." Turning back to the boy, he replaced the smile and said quietly. "You must be Gabriel, non?"

The boy only stared at Remy but nodded slightly.

Remy looked the boy over and held out his hand, invitingly. "Well, Gabriel, how about we get some lunch..... an' go from dere, hm?"

Gabriel shrugged but eventually accepted Remy's hand and stood up.

Sighing in relief, Logan led the way to the car and opened the backseat door for the small boy. Leaning over the top of the window, he asked before he shut the door. "How about McDonald's?"

Blinking up at the man with wide eyes, Gabriel gave a small smile and nodded.

 

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken them forever to get Gabriel to warm up to them but, Remy was gently persistent. During lunch, they held hands under the table and sat next to each other while Gabriel wandered, unsurely, around the playground. After a few minutes, he came up to them and gave them a look of fear. "What's de matter?" Remy had noticed the three kids making their noisy way to the jungle gym. "You can go play wit' dem. It's okay, petit."

Gabriel shook his head and slipped a cautious hand into Remy's. He stood there and swallowed, hoping Remy would get the idea of leaving, nudging his hand and giving a quick look to Logan as he stood up.

"All right, petit, we'll go." Remy smiled and casually stood up, still holding Gabriel's hand.

Walking out of the room, Remy stopped and knelt down to Gabriel's height. "How about some ice cream? Do you like ice cream?"

Gabriel's eyes widened and he smiled and nodded. 

"Cone or a cup?" Logan asked, as he stood in front of them.

The look on his face was that of thoughtfulness more than fear. "Cone." His voice was so soft both of them had to lean in to hear it.

"Okay. Go find a seat and I'll be right back, okay?" Logan smiled and pulled his wallet out of his backpocket.

Gabriel walked briskly to the nearest table for four and sat there in the booth with his hands folded on the table, sitting up straight, and watched as Logan bought the ice cream for three.

Remy sat across from him and smiled as Logan came back and handed a cone of vanilla to Gabriel before handing one to him. Remy took the first lick of the ice cream to show that it wasn't poison. "It won' hur' ya, petit. Try some." Holding the cone with his right hand while holding Logan's with his left, between them as the older man sat down beside him.

Eating the ice cream and then the cone, Gabriel kept a sharp eye on both men as they all finished about the same time. He was handed a napkin and wiped his mouth and hands before holding his hand out for their napkins and walking to throw them away. Hurrying back to where they still sat, he waited for them to stand up and head for the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they showed him around the house, he kept his distance from them and every three or four seconds, looked over his shoulder for the quickest escape. They were nice and kept a clean house but, once inside and away from the front door, Gabriel was unsure of how long they would continue to be nice to him. He followed three steps behind Remy and quietly observed the rooms, his being the last room down the hall.

"Dis is your room." Remy opened the door to a neatly kept room. A small bed with head and foot boards, made up with fresh white linens and a lightweight but warm comforter, blue with yellow stars and moons. He stood back as Gabriel peered inside but didn't go in. "Dere's some toys on de shelves, books, and out de window....." Slipping by him, Remy walked forward to the bed that was underneath the window, and sat down on the edge. Holding the curtain open, he finished. "dere's a playground. A swingset, slide, and seesaw."

Gabriel came around the corner, into the room. Taking a better look around, he saw a double sliding door closet to his left, and a small creme-coloured, 3-drawer dresser to his right, next to the door. The bookshelf was adjacent to the dresser, on the same wall as the headboard for the bed that sat a good 2 feet away. The floor was polished dark wood with an oval shaped rope rug in the middle of the room. A soft, fuzzy brown teddybear caught his eye, behind Remy, on the bed. He smiled and walked over to pick it up and look it over.

Remy turned to watch him and sit there with his hands folded in his lap. "Oui, dat's for you." Remy smiled and nodded as Gabriel looked questionably at him. "Do you like bears?"

Gabriel nodded and hugged the bear.

"Mebbe, we go to de zoo? When you want, okay?"

A nod again and then pause as Gabriel ran his tongue along his lips in a nervous twitch before stepping closer to Remy and hugging him, as if to say "thank you".

Slightly shocked at the boy's quick taking to him, Remy smiled and patted his back softly as he hugged the thin boy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At dinner, Gabriel sat between them at the round table. With Remy to his right and Logan to his left, he quietly ate his second bowl of spaghetti that Logan had fixed while Remy showed him the house. Only nibbling on his garlic bread, he eyed them as he finished. Holding the bowl and nudging it forward to Remy, he swallowed and shook as he asked for more.

"Sure you can have more. You can eat as much as you want." Remy and Logan both smiled at Gabriel's appetite. Setting down his fork and standing up as he took Gabriel's bowl, he gave Logan a look of relief. 

The table sat off to the right of the room, while the kitchen part was to the left. A long, tall countre with the stove and oven in the middle, and the pot of noodles and sauce sat on top. As Remy dished up more, Logan had finished and stood up to take his plate to the sink, behind Remy, and run water over it.

Shutting the water off, and leaving the plate in the sink, Logan walked back to where Remy was standing and stood behind him. His arms snaked around Remy's waist and hugged him carefully as Remy finished dishing up the spaghetti. Kissing the Cajun's left cheek, his eyes caught sight of a small watcher peering over the back of the wooden chair at them. Releasing Remy, he smiled and went back over to sit down in his chair.

Remy placed the bowl down in front of Gabriel and sat back down to finish his meal, he watched as the boy eyed Logan and then him carefully before picking up his fork and eating. 

When Gabriel had finished, he picked up his bowl and slid off the chair to take it to the sink and began washing it until Logan came up behind him gently took it from him. Looking at Logan as if he had done something wrong, he watched Logan place the bowl with his plate and kneel down to his level.

"You don't have to do the dishes to stay here, or earn your meal. It's my night to wash dishes, anyway." Stopping and looking at Remy, who came up behind them, he turned back to the boy. "Why don't you go find a movie to watch, in the other room, and we'll be in shortly, okay?"

Gabriel looked up at Remy who nodded and smiled and held out his hand to show him where the movies were before going back into the kitchen to help with dishes. Staring at titles, he noticed that they were all in categories; kids movies, family movies and adult movies. Picking out one film about a boy and a panda bear, he placed it on the sofa that faced the television and sat down beside it. He waited paiently as they finished the dishes and joined him in the livingroom.

"Which one did you find?" Logan asked and smiled as he sat down beside him. "This is a good one." He looked at the DVD that Gabriel held up for him and took it as he looked back to him. "How about you go get your pajamas on, and I'll put this in while Remy makes the popcorn, okay?"

Gabriel lit up and nodded as he stood up and walked hurriedly upstairs but stopped in the middle and turned around to look at both of them.

"I'll go wit' you, petit." Remy smiled and held out his hand for Gabriel to take as they climbed the stairs together. He waited outside the door while Gabriel opened his suitcase that sat on the bed, and changed into his cotton pants and shirt. "Ready?" He asked as Gabriel opened the door and stood in the doorway.

Nodding and slipping his hand in Remy's they went back downstairs to watch the movie that Logan had put in and waited with a bowl of buttered popcorn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gabriel had fallen asleep while sitting between them, as the movie was half over. His head rest against Logan's bare shoulder while the bowl of popcorn sat in his lap. He held a loose grip on the bowl and flinched as Logan carefully took the bowl and set it on the table, in front of them.

"Tired kid. I'll get him to bed, if you wanna shut off everything down here." Logan whispered as Remy stood up and moved to shut the DVD player off. Carefully turning and slipping his arms behind Gabriel's back and under his legs, he gently lifted the boy up and carried him upstairs to put him to bed.

Shushing him back to sleep as he shifted the boy in his arms to pull back the covers, before sliding him into the linens and slipping out from underneath him. Logan met eyes with Gabriel as he woke up to see where he was. "It's okay, you're in yer bedroom. You can finish watchin the movie tomorrow. Time for sleep now." Logan whispered as Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes. Standing up, Logan watched him for a minute and quietly slipped out of the room after tucking the brown teddybear in beside him.

Leaving the door open a crack for them to hear, Logan went in to the guest bathroom and retrieved a small Mickey Mouse nightlight from the drawer. He tiptoed back to Gabriel's room and found Remy standing in the doorway. Handing the light to him, he waited for Remy to plug it in and close the door as Logan had it before following him to their bedroom.

Remy shut the door and started removing his shirt to get ready for bed. "Dat went better dan I thought." He went to sit down in the end of the bed while Logan sat down on his side of the bed and removed his shoes and socks.

"Yea, he really warmed up to you." Taking off his pants and turning to slide under the covers, he was joined by a boxers-clad Remy who leaned over him and started kissing him. Logan kissed him back and reached up to hold the back of his head and stroke his soft auburn hair. "You sure about this? He might wake up."

Remy smiled and started kissing his way down Logan's chest. "I don' think he'll do dat for awhile. He was pretty tired. And, as long as we're quiet, I think we be fine, non?" He stopped at Logan's boxerband and rubbed a hand over the covered manhood. Licking the material over the length and smiling as Logan moaned and watched him. Slipping a hand through the slit and removing Logan's erection, he licked from base to tip before crawling up and letting Logan remove his boxers while Remy busied himself with getting the gel from Logan's nightstand drawer.

Squeezing a good amount into his palm, Remy reached down to gel the length while kissing Logan again. He sighed and groaned as they heard a moan and a whimper come from Gabriel's room. Pulling his boxers up and moving to pull his pants back on, Remy went to wipe his hands on a towel in the bathroom before going to check on the boy.

When he came back, Logan had covered himself and lay on his right side, dozing with he light on. Sighing Remy removed his pants and climbed into bed, reaching over Logan to shut off the light. Getting comfortable and facing away from Logan, he felt a hand reach for him and intertwined their fingers as they fell asleep.

Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 4 days later that Remy got another phone call from the agency. They had called to inquire about how Gabriel was adapting to the new lifestyle. Sharon had asked Remy several questions about Gabriel's habits during everyday things such as eating, sleeping, and playing with possible neighbourhood children.

"So far, he's doin' okay. De first night, he had a few minor nightmares but he quieted down after awhile. Still a bit jumpy 'round us but, we're takin' it slow." Remy sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the newspaper, opened to the sports page.

Sharon stared at a few papers on her desk and sighed before letting Remy know why she was asking. "His father's sister is driving over from Boston, and has expressed interest in taking him in. She asks to see him tomorrow afternoon. We're having a case worker going to check everything out at the house before we move him. So far, she says she has two kids and her husband has a good job."

Remy closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "When was de las' time she saw him?"

"She's told us that she hasn't had any contact with her brother for 11 years although, a few things are inconsistent with her story."

"Like what?" Remy's brow furrowed.

"When we got ahold of her to tell her about him, she called him by name. They also found his father within a mile radius of their neighbourhood. I shouldn't have you worry about this, as I shouldn't even be telling you but, you may be in for a bumpy road if you wish to keep him in your home." Turning from the front of her desk to the side and lowering her voice as she spoke, felt she needed to tell him what he was up against.

Mumbling under his breath, Remy raised an eyebrow as Logan came through the front door from work. "Great."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Operation was a game that Remy had before from their other attempts at having children, and Remy had always had extraordinary dexterity in his hands. He lost on purpose though and hoped that Gabriel didn't notice that he was messing up when he didn't have to.

Gabriel took the small tweezers and paused for a moment before moving to remove the bone in the arm. He sat on the floor, across from Remy, and bit his lip out of nerves. He shook the closer he came to the plastic bone but calmed as a big hand covered his and helped him get the piece.

Remy smiled at him and asked gently, "You wanna do de next one on y' own, or y' wan' m' help?"

Gabriel blinked and smiled back. It wasn't until he handed the instrument back that he shook with fear at something in his mind. Watching Remy, he bit his lip and waited for his turn.

Remy took his turn after Logan's, messing up on purpose and when he handed the tweezers to Gabriel, he watched his hands to see if they were shaking when they held the tool.

Deciding to try his turn on his own, Gabriel was calm until he picked up the next bone. As he drew it out, the tweezers hit the side setting off the buzzer and red light in the nose. Gabriel's eyes went wide with fear as he backed up, dropping the two pieces. Pressing himself into Logan's chest, as the man sat behind him, he turned away from the game and shivered.

Logan wrapped his arms around the scared boy and shushed the whimpers, trying to explain that it was only a game and everything was all right.

"Oui... Do you not like de game?" he asked the little boy and leaned over to him so he could see his face to watch his reaction. They could play something different, or even call it a night if he wanted, but he wanted Gabriel to tell them what he was comfortable with.

Gabriel blinked at Remy and thought of what to do. He wasn't sure if he should quit the game or finish. He thought about sitting there while they played and he watched but, he wanted to play, too. "Play." A soft, uneasy word as he moved out of Logan's arms to look back at the game.

Remy smiled brightly, encouraged that he wanted to keep going. "Good," he said and picked up the tweezers to hand them to Logan. "Y' turn, cher."

Logan took the small instrument and aimed for a foot bone, just barely making it without hitting anything. "Whew." He kidded. Handing them back to Remy, he rubbed Gabriel's back as the boy yawned.

Remy smiled and tried the really difficult one-- the funny bone and he slipped it out easily. He didn't want Gabriel to have to deal with that one if he was having trouble with the others. He smiled and handed to tool to Gabriel. "Take as long as y' need," he assured.

Gabriel looked at the remaining bones. He noticed that Remy had left the easiest one alone, the ribcage. Sitting up straight and sticking the tip of his tongue out, he moved slowly towards the middle of the piece and bit his bottom lip as he pulled it out cleanly. Smiling in self-confidence, he looked to Remy and smiled wider before turning to hand it to Logan.

"Good job!" Logan smiled.

Remy wanted to clap for him, but restrained himself and echoed Logan's sentiment. "Y' did great!" He reached out to gently ruffle Gabriel's hair. "Y' ready f' bed?" Remy asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Please, drink?"

"Sure, what would y' like?" Remy asked as he got up and helped Gabriel to his feet.

"Water? Please?" Gabriel blinked and reminded himself these two men were not his father, or mother. He walked from the livingroom to the kitchen sink and waited patiently for the glass.

Remy went to get him a glass of water, making sure it was relatively cold. "Ice?" he asked.

Smiling, Gabriel nodded. "Please."

Getting ice from the freezer, Remy stuck a couple cubes in and then handed the glass to the boy. "Dere y' go. When y' finished we gon' brush y' teeth, den y' can hop int' bed, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Drinking it completely and setting the glass in the sink, he walked hurriedly up the stairs and into the guest bathroom. Using the restroom one last time, he flushed, washed his hands and hurried into bed and waited for them to say good night.

Logan had put up the game and shut off the kitchen light before making his way upstairs.

Remy smiled at Gabriel when he said 'thank you' and nodded to him that he was welcome. When he went upstairs to tuck him in with Logan, he asked, "Y' brush y' teeth?" when he got in the room.

Laying there with his covers up to his chin and teddy bear tucked to one side, he nodded. Yawning again, he blinked up at Remy drowsily.

"Good. G'night, peti'," he said and leaned in to risk a gentle kiss to his hair. "Sweet dreams, oui?"

Grabbing Remy's hand as he stood back up, he was unsure of how to express himself. "Don't close the door, kay? Please, sir?"

Logan stood in the doorway and watched, silently.

"I won' close it if y' don' wan' me to," he said smiling. "An', Gabriel... will y' do me a favor?" he asked gently.

Gabriel nodded.

"Please... call me Remy?"

"Okay."

"Thanks," he said. "Night," he said again as he turned to leave his room.

~~~~~~~~

"He okay?" Logan whispered as they met at the door. He leaned against the frame, with his arms folded and waited for his turn.

"Oui. He jus' don' wan' de door closed." And he was planning on leaving the night light on anyway. 

Logan nodded and patted Remy's arm as he pushed off of the frame and walked over to the bed,kneeling down. "We won't let anythin' get ya, kiddo. I promise." He smiled as Gabriel nodded. "Got yer bear, gonna turn the night light on for ya, and we'll leave the door open. If you get scared, just come knock on our door, okay?"

Gabriel nodded as Logan patted his shoulder and told him good night before standing up again.

Remy smiled at Logan and Gabriel and said one final goodnight from the doorway before disappearing with Logan down the hall into their room.

As Logan closed their bedroom door, he sighed. "Now, do you wanna tell me what that phone call was about, or are you gonna keep me guessin?" He stood there and watched Remy start to undress, raising an eyebrow at small movements.

Remy sighed. "Was Sharon. She wanted t' check up on Gabriel... but she also wanted t' tell me dat de boy's aunt been wantin' t' take 'im..." he said softly. 

Logan sighed inwardly. He didn't say what he was thinking because he didn't want Remy upset after a good night with the boy. "When do they wanna see him?" 

"Dis Thursday," he said, getting the last of his clothing off. "Part o' me is scared dat she's gon' take 'im away, Logan, but... I can' help but wonder why dey didn' go t' her in de first place... She's his kin, so... dey woulda approached her first...."

Moving to wrap his arms around Remy, he kissed him. "You said when you started that job, they take him away from danger, first. Thats just where we are, away from danger. If she wants him, we can't stop her. You know that."

"Logan... part o' me is afraid dat... she's de danger..." he said, and he didn't know why a part of him felt that so strongly without knowing a thing about this woman.

"Rem, you've been wrong about people before. Not often, but a few. She might be one of the few. A slim chance but, she might." Logan kissed him again in reassurance and distraction. Remy had a quirk of getting worked up and not sleeping at night, something Logan rarely enjoyed dealing with.

"Cher... de boy's fader was found right by her house... I don' like de feelin' dat gives me...." He had a few theories... neither of which was reassuring.

"Okay." Regretting opening the conversation, Logan decided to subtly change the subject. "How about we talk about this in the morning." Kissing Remy's neck and jawline as his hands slipped to his clothes. "We'll be up all night if you get too worked up."

Remy smirked at Logan. "We ain' gon' be up all night anyway?" He playfully nuzzled Logan's neck as he turned to his lover.

Logan smirked but continued to kiss Remy's soft skin. "Think he's asleep?" Logan whispered.

"Think so... He was pretty tired t'day," he said. "I'll be quiet, cher," he said conspiratorially to Logan.

Grinning, Logan could hardly wait. "Quiet as in slow, or quiet as in just moans?"

"Think it'd be better t' go slow f' tonight... Don' wan' any creakin' or knockin'," he smirked. They would take him for certain if Gabriel ever saw them having sex. He wasn't sure that even if they were able to adopt him they wouldn't take him if he ever saw them.

Nodding, Logan agreed. "Okay." he started unfastening his jeans and opening them before pulling out hs shirt and taking it off. "No need to scare the kid."

"Oui." As soon as Logan's shirt was off, Remy started sucking on his nipples and caressing the body he loved so much. His breathing was deep and appreciative-- he knew Logan could hear it and would know his silent responses as well as he did his more vocal ones.

Logan gasped silently and smiled, peering down at the young man paying attention to him. Soft moans and light cooes were mainly what was vocal.

Remy sank down the body of his lover and kissed at his hips lightly. His tongue came out for occasional licks of salty skin.

Logan's hips bucked as Remy's tongue tickled his skin. Biting his lip to keep quiet, Logan positioned himself to watch what Remy was doing.

Remy nuzzled Logan's crotch before letting his tongue out to slide along the underside of his cock and running the tip of his tongue over Logan's head. He tasted the clear fluid beading at the end and his eyes closed in pleasure. Looking up at Logan, he winked at him before he enveloped the head and sucked. He loved his smooth texture.

Logan let his head slip back as he moaned and reached for the back of Remy's head to rest a hand there while he was sucked into bliss. "Gawd kid, what kinda movies have you been learnin this from?"

"Ain' learned from movies, cher," he purred and ran his tongue over the head again before taking him in further. He was a little insulted that Logan thought he would learn all his tricks from movies. Admittedly, there were a few things he'd picked up from porn, but he wasn't a copycat or anything.

Logan was started to pant and mewl his approvals. "Mmm, whew! Want it to come?" He whispered and lifted his head to look at Remy enjoying himself.

"Mmm, not yet, cher... I have more excitin' things planned f' you," he smiled and drew away from Logan and encouraged him toward the bed. Their bed wasn't creaky, so it was safe unless things got really active.

Logan licked his lips as he watched Remy walk in front of him, towards the bed. Getting to his side of the bed, he pressed himself against Remy's body and nibbled on the soft, right shoulder. "How did I get so lucky to snag you?" Wrapping his arms around the thin waist, he started kissing Remy's neck and nipping at his earlobe.

"Y' de best man dere is, Logan... Y' deserve de best," he smirked at him and ground his hips back against his lover.

With how hard Logan had been and the friction between he and Remy, Logan gasped and held his hips against Remy's behind. "Only when I have you with me, I am." He smirked and leaned forward, kissing Remy's right cheek.

Remy twisted and tried to kiss Logan back. Reaching for the lube, Remy coated his fingers and reached back to Logan's cock in between them.

"Oh, you want me havin the first fun, huh?" He smirked. "I got somethin planned for you, so don't wear out too easily."

Remy purred. "Oh, cher. Dat sounds excitin'."

The twinkle in Logan's eyes and smirk on his face was getting side-tracked on what Remy was starting to do with him. Pulling him close so that their erections touched, Logan dipped Remy back onto the bed and started kissing his shoulder and collarbone while Remy coated his erection.

Remy opened his legs so Logan could settle between them and he guided Logan easily to his entrance. He had been wanting Logan for a long time now and was eager to have him inside his body again.

Going as slow as possible, Logan pushed in just enough to where the head was inside and started to pull out and push back in with tiny teases. He licked Remy's chest and swirled his tongue around a hard pink nipple, letting it flick over the top as his hips kept their pace barely inside his younger lover.

Remy hissed at the intense sensations and tried to keep quiet. The walls weren't that thick after all. God, Logan felt good though. Remy's hips started to move, wanting more contact than Logan was giving him.

Smirking and chuckling softly, Logan looked up at Remy's face. "Ya like that?"

Remy bit his lower lip and nodded. His face twisted into an expression of lustful agony as he gasped.

"Shh shh." Logan eased himself in a little farther and stopped as his groin met Remy's balls. He stared at his lover's face, eyes closed, mouth open slightly, tongue wetting a spot on his top lip every few seconds, Logan loved it. He started a slow, long rhythm of strides, careful to suppress any loud noises from either of them. Picking up the pace, a small squeaking worked it's way into the middle of them, forcing him to stop and change positions.

Smiling, Remy positioned himself on his hands and knees, on the floor, and gasped as Logan re-entered him, melting together like a knife in soft butter. 

With his hands on Remy's hips, he whispered into Remy's ear if he was comfortable.

"Oh, oui, mon cher. Remy is tres bien." Remy purred as Logan paced himself again, leaving him panting in a matter of moments.

One final thrust, and Logan was spent. He leaned over his young, glistening lover, and moaned how much he loved Remy.

Remy reciprocated and as they separated, laughed and smiled that Logan's turn was to be held in the shower. Getting up to his feet, he pulled Logan to his and led the way to the bathroom with an eager yet strained Logan following closely behind.

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written with Esprit.

It seemed like they had been sitting in Sharon's office for hours, waiting for Gabriel's aunt and uncle to walk in but, each time Remy looked at the clock on the wall, to his left, it was still inside the hour they had shown up. He sighed to himself and lightly squeezed Logan's wrist, as he sat with Gabriel to his left and Logan to his right. Both he and Logan wore freshly pressed suits while Gabriel wore a clean pair of Sunday pants and a white button up shirt.

Gabriel sat there, staring at the back of Sharon's brown oak desk, wanting this to be over. They had explained to him what was happening on the way to her office but, in his mind, he felt that Logan and Remy didn't want him. Gabriel had met his aunt and uncle a few years before and his mother had been little impressed with them, in regards to taking care of him. From what he remembered, they were strict and didn't allow their own children to enjoy childhood, as children should. A shudder rolled over Gabriel as a hand gently touched his shoulder, and Logan was kneeling down beside him.

"They're here. Just down the hall. Remember what we talked about, right?" Logan's voice was soft and calming. He looked up into Gabriel's eyes as they met, and smiled reassuringly. "Whatever you want to do, you just tell her," nodding to Sharon, "and she'll understand, okay?"

Gabriel nodded and glanced up at Sharon before the door opened and in stepped his aunt and uncle. He didn't turn around until another hand was placed on his shoulder, this time it was his aunt's. Tossing a frightened look over to Remy, and swallowing as Remy nodded for him to stand up and greet her, he did.

"Good morning!" Sharon smiled brightly as she stood up and shook hands with Gabriel's aunt and uncle. "Was the drive okay?" Sharon sat back down as she guided them to empty chair, to the left of Gabriel. She sat in one of her fine suits and brushed away a few wrinkles from her overjacket as she sat back down.

Simone, Gabriel's aunt, smiled and nodded back to the woman before glancing at the two gentlemen who had been sitting across from them, quietly. "The drive was fine. We don't get out this way much but, there wasn't too much traffic." Both she and her husband had been dressed in nice enough clothes, and held themselves in the best demeanour but, neither were able to win Gabriel's attention away from Remy and Logan.

Returning to his seat, Gabriel glanced over at Remy, who smiled kindly and patted his hand as it rest on his knee. Looking to Sharon, Gabriel stiffened as a shudder rolled down his back.

Sharon folded her hands on the desk and looked at Gabriel, speaking only to him for the time being. "Gabriel, do you understand what we're all doing here?" Her voice was calm and soft as she spoke, occasionally glancing at the other people in the room.

He nodded.

"Your aunt and uncle are here because they want you to live with them."

Gabriel blinked but didn't say anything right away. Turning to look back at Remy, something passed in the man's eye that made Gabriel cold. He sighed and turned to look back over to his aunt, who was looking back at him. Staying silent, Gabriel lost all forms of words that he had wanted to say, and was only able to listen and think about what to do.

The grown ups talked for awhile about Gabriel's well-being, and even asked Gabriel how he liked living with Logan and Remy. Gabriel had liked it very much, and had smiled up at Remy and patted his hand. As the talk went on, and things became more serious, Sharon had noticed a change in Gabriel that made her stop, and have one of her assistants escort him across the hall to the toy room.

~~~~~~~~

As another half hour slowly unwound, Gabriel had just sat in the room, and stared at Sharon's closed door. Getting up from the floor, Gabriel came to stand in the doorway of the toy room, and lean against the frame. Hands in his pockets, he tried to listen to what was being said, across the hall, but was unable to hear anything. 

Sharon's assistant stood up from her small pile of paperwork, that sat around her on the plush green vinyl sofa, and came to kneel at Gabriel's right side. "Don't worry, sweetie. It'll all be over in a few minutes." She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder, trying to comfort him. "How about we sit back down and I'll turn the tv on, and we can see what cartoons we can find, huh?"

Gabriel didn't answer, only shrugged the hand away and continued to stare at the closed door.

Ten minutes went by with more silence, and then the door finally opened. Gabriel's face lit up when he saw Remy and Logan step out of the room. Hurrying across the small gap, Gabriel ran into Logan's arms and hugged him. Catching Remy's eye, as the slender man knelt down to his level, he took a breath and moved to hug Remy, slowly.

"Petit, you're gonna have ta be a big boy, now," Remy started, carefully. "Yer aunt and uncle are gonna take you to deir house, ta live. Dey have two nice children, just about your age, an' you'll be wit' your family, 'stead o' strangers." Glancing up at Logan, he nodded and the man behind Gabriel walked down the hall to retrieve a bag of things, from the trunk. "I know we didn't get to know you a bit longer but, you can keep what we gave you, okay?"

Gabriel nodded.

As Logan returned, the bag was in his left, and the teddybear they had given Gabriel, was in his right. Handing the bear to Gabriel, Logan patted his back and smiled down at the child, who now hugged the toy tightly. "This is all the clothes we bought for him. His personal items and a few toys he grew attached to." Logan handed the bag over to Sharon, who stood in the doorway to her office, and patted Remy's shoulder.

As Remy said his goodbyes, Logan knelt down and let Gabriel give him a big, warm hug as he whispered a few things into his ear. "Be good, okay? This doesn't mean we don't want ya. We just think you need to be with your family. You'll be alright. I promise. Yer a good kid, Gabe. Never forget that." Logan stood up and rubbed Gabriel's back, as Gabriel hung on a little bit longer. "We have to go, kiddo. You take care."

"Bye, petit."

Gabriel stood in the middle of the hall and watched them leave. "Bye, Remy," he whispered in a small scratchy voice. He waved to Logan and Remy's backs before being escorted back into Sharon's office to be explained the details.

~~~~~~~

The drive home, Remy sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. His elbow on the windowledge, and his index finger idly stroking his soft lips, he just stared, wondering what happened. "Ya think he be okay?"

"I think he'll be fine. At least they have kids his age, that he can play with, and the family connection." Logan glanced over and noted Remy's sombre expression. "That was the last chance, Rem. Stop this foolishness. You don't work for them, anymore. Everytime you let yourself be dragged into their game, they only end up hurtin you, and I'm tired of pickin' up the pieces. No more, okay?"

"Okay."

As they pulled into the driveway, and then the garage, Logan turned off the car and got out. When Remy didn't do the same, he bent down and stared at the younger man through the open door. "You comin'?"

Remy hadn't moved to look at Logan, nor had he cared to know where he was. "In a minute."

Sighing, Logan stood up and shut the door. "Fine. You just sit there, as long as you want," Logan huffed and went inside to fix lunch and watch the news, since he had taken the day off from work. He had made sandwiches and had put Remy's in the fridge for him, whenever he decided to get out of the car and come inside.

It was awhile before Remy finally got out of the car and came into the house. His appetite had failed considerably, and he became less energetic by the minute. Sighing at the empty house, he shrugged a statement that sounded along the lines of him going up to bed. Kissing the top of Logan's head, as he passed the man sitting on the sofa, Remy headed straight up to the boy's empty room and stood there a minute before turning back to his bedroom.

Lying on his back, Remy stared at the ceiling and just listened to the silence of the house. He fell asleep for a short while before a nudge at his arm, and Logan sitting on the bed beside him, woke him.

"Hungry yet?"

Remy shook his head and rolled away, onto his left side, from Logan.

"Ya have ta eat, sooner or later, Rem. The kid's gone, yes, but he didn't die. He's safe, and with his family. You knew they'd never let us keep him." Patting Remy's shoulder and adjusting himself to lay down beside him, Logan wrapped his arms around Remy and held him against his chest.

Remy closed his eyes and placed a hand over Logan's. "Wort' a shot. Somet'in about de uncle dat just didn't strike me fair, ya know?"

"If yer referrin to the part where he called us 'fairies', I think I got that part, too. But, Rem, they're his family. Family has say over strangers, case closed. They aren't takin' our rights away from havin' a kid of our own. We can still do that. I just wish you wouldn't get your hopes up everytime they toss you scraps. Fair enough?" Logan raised his head to look over Remy's shoulder to see his lover comprehend what he was saying.

Remy nodded and held Logan's hand tighter as he felt a soft kiss on his right temple.

 

Next.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan raced home, six weeks later, and hurried out of the car and into the house. He had parked out front, not even bothering with the garage, and grabbed the mail from the slot. Picking up his feet and rushing up to unlock the door, he opened it and found Remy standing in front of the television, watching the news. Dropping the mail onto the floor and wrapping his arms around Remy's waist, Logan kissed his cheek and pulled him close. "I got big news, Rem!" Turning Remy around to face him, he kissed him with a loud smack on the lips.

"Well, what's de news?"

"I got that promotion we've been waiting for." Kissing Remy again, he pressed himself against Remy's groin. "Mm, I wanna take you.... right here..... now." His fingers began to quickly unbutton Remy's white dress shirt, pressing the young man to lay on the livingroom floor. Spreading the shirt away from the muscular chest, he now worked on unfastening Remy's black pants.

Remy moaned in excitement but halted Logan's actions. "Uhmm, Logan, we're not--" their lips met in several small kisses. "De stuff is upstairs. And, de front door is open."

Laughing, Logan kissed him again and pushed himself up. "I already thought of that." Standing up, he walked back over to the door and closed and locked it before tossing a pillow from the sofa at Remy. "I remembered you had that lotion in the car so, I snagged it." Logan pulled the small tube of hand lotion from his pants pocket and tossed it beside Remy, while he started to unfasten and remove his own clothing. Kneeling down as Remy had turned over onto his stomach, Logan helped slide Remy's pants off before moving to coat his eager erection with a handful of lotion.

As Remy spread his legs to let Logan settle between them, he picked up a letter from the pile of mail and opened it as Logan's manhood began to ease into him. Logan was raising his hips to fit the pillow in underneath him, and had been unaware of the kisses on his neck and shoulderblades as he unfolded the paper to glance at it. "Unh!" The moan distracted him and made him remember what Logan was doing.

Logan buried himself all the way into Remy and placed a hand on Remy's right hip for leverage as he moved in and out, kissing his lover's soft back and shoulders. He was lost in his strokes and moaned and grunted. Both naked, it seemed Logan was more the one into the mood but it hadn't bothered him that Remy was preoccupied with what he read.

"Ah," Remy moaned. "Logan, did you look at de mail when you-- mmm.....unh...." 

Logan strained a moment but kept moving, not looking over Remy's shoulder to see what he was talking about. "Nope. Why?" He moved a bit slower and stretched out his strokes to distract Remy back to their play.

Remy's fingers clenched around the paper's edges. He moaned and squeezed his eyes closed, concentrating on the wonderful feeling Logan was giving him. "It....mmm.... says dat.... we're.... unh-- summoned to court 'bout Gabriel."

A heavy sigh as Logan stopped and lost his motivation. He groaned and pulled out, annoyed that he wasn't able to get off. Laying to the right of Remy, he snatched the summons out of Remy's hands and glanced over it. "Why're they callin us in? We didn't have the kid that long."

Several thoughts came to Remy's mind, but one made him smile, "Mebbe dey're gonna let us have him, again?" He smiled and brushed a hand against Logan's bare chest, as the older man now lay flat on his back. "I know you liked havin' him here, mon cher." Leaning closer, Remy moved to kiss Logan's cheek but was startled by the back of Logan's hand smacking his cheek. He was then unceremoniously shoved off and left to watch a frustrated Logan stand up and get dressed without another word.

"Logan--?"

"Stop. Just, stop." Logan didn't bother to turn around as he buttoned his shirt. "Are you gonna get dressed so we can go eat, or just go like that?"

Sighing, Remy got up without a word, and dressed.

~~~~~

Throughout the meal, Remy was quiet. He listened to Logan talk about the day and the big promotion but, his mind was only focused on Gabriel and the trial. His fork spun around in the pasta, stringing a small spool for him to bite. His eyes lowered as he reached for his glass of wine and took a sip. The crowd of the restaurant hummed around them but seemed to be drowned out as Remy wasn't listening to all of the indistinct murmurs and whisperings.

When the bill came, Logan snatched it up quickly. He smiled as he removed his billfold from his jacket's inside pocket. "Are you ready?" Taking out a 50 and laying it down before digging for a 10 in tip, Logan had hardly noticed Remy's sombre mood. Finally looking at the younger man across from him, his brow furrowed. "You hardly touched your food."

"Not hungry."

Logan stood up and reached for Remy's hand.

Standing, Remy didn't accept the touches from Logan, he only walked ahead of him and out of the high-priced, glittering restaurant and headed for the car. Opening the car with his own keys, he sat down quietly in the passengar seat and waited. He wasn't angry with Logan for pushing him away, or shooting down the idea of possibly getting Gabriel back, Remy was more angry at himself for not doing something other than let the little child go. His appetite had failed him on a better day, and he was so gruffly pushed aside when trying to comfort his lover.

The driver's door opened a moment later and Logan sat down without a word. Shutting the door, starting the engine and, backing out of the space, in the full parkinglot, he only sighed and drove quietly home. Pulling the car into the drive, he stopped and placed a hand on Remy's left arm, halting him from moving.

Remy paused and stared at Logan's hand.

"I'm not doin' this to be mean, Rem. It's just the way it is. You can argue this all you like but the fact of the matter is, they won't let us have him back. If he doesn't continue to live with his aunt and uncle, he'll be placed in a hetero family. It's the way the courts work. I'm not banning us from a family, I just wish you would realise they're only teasing you instead of helping." Logan's voice was calm and soft as he spoke. He knew Remy wasn't angry with him but didn't know how to explain it any other way.

Remy only nodded.

Logan sighed deeply, loudly, and continued to pull the car into the garage. As he shut the engine off, he glanced over to see Remy getting out and slamming the door shut. Opening the door, getting out and calling after him, Logan dropped it when Remy ignored him and shut the kitchen door. "Ta Hell with this!" Sitting back down in the car, Logan started the engine and backed out of the garage, heading for a bar on the far side of town. If Remy was upset with him for an unknown reason, Logan would gladly drink it off and let Remy have his space. 

Pulling into a lot that was less than full to a bar that was less than that, Logan sat down on a stool and ordered himself a celebratory round of beers. Drinking and staring at the amber liquid, he thought of the events of the evening and where he might have gone wrong, in case Remy was in fact angry at him. Logan lit his third cigar and ordered another beer before declining to talk to a beautiful, young bartender who asked why he was so glum. His mind was only focused on Remy.

~~~~~

It was hours later when Logan finally came home. He quietly came into the bedroom and pulled off his jacket, keeping an eye on Remy's dozing form on the bed. Slipping out of his clothes and into bed, he pulled the sheets over his waist and moved to snuggle down with Remy. Kissing Remy's soft right cheek, Logan pressed his chest against Remy's warm bare back. The embrace lasted only a moment before Remy slipped out from under Logan's arm and sat up. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothin'. Think I'll go make some coffee. Sit up an' read some in de livin'room." Remy stood and made his way to the hall.

Logan rolled over to lay on his back and curse the ceiling. He closed his eyes and then got up to take a shower. He released any built up sexual aggressions before punching at the walls and standing under the spray of warm water, cursing himself of how foolish he had been. Returning to bed but leaving the bathroom light on, he lay there and listened to Remy's soft movements, downstairs.

Around three in the morning, Logan awoke to find himself in bed alone. Sitting up and listening for any noise from downstairs, he heard only quiet. Tossing the covers off and standing up, Logan made his way downstairs to find the livingroom light on and Remy curled against one side of the sofa, his head resting on a small round pillow, with a book and an empty cup.

Logan stood there a second and let the scene embed itself before moving to a linen closet, across from their bedroom, and grabbing a warm cotton blanket. Quietly and carefully, he slipped the cup and then the book from Remy's hands and gently draped the yellow material over his nude lover. Closing the book he had set aside, Logan glanced at the cover, Poetry For Children. He smiled and set it back down on the coffeetable before taking the cup out to the kitchen.

Setting the cup down in the sink and shutting the light off, Logan took one last look at Remy before shutting the livingroom light off and returning back upstairs. He was at least glad to see that Remy wasn't depriving himself of sleeping. Curling up with Remy's pillow, Logan's thoughts drifted back to when Gabriel was still with them, and how happy they had all been. It was the first time since they left him with his aunt and uncle, that Logan took the time to think about him. He had forced himself to be strong for Remy, when Remy wasn't able to be strong for himself. But now, it seemed that he was only depriving himself of completing his family with Remy.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had passed and Remy was still moping around the house. He barely ate anything and had taken up residency on the sofa for what little he did sleep. The anger had swelled up in him and wore him out at the last possible hour of the night, making him useless the next morning and most of the afternoon. He wasn't mad at Logan, he just couldn't bear to lie next to a man he loved that shared different opinions.

Logan paid little attention to the pouting but grew concerned with Remy's new habits. When Remy would retire to the livingroom, after dinner, Logan would watch from afar and make sure he was comfortable after falling asleep. He'd sigh and quietly care for his mate, careful not to wake Remy. Logan was only making himself feel better though. Hour after long hour, he'd sit and watch Remy have fits in his sleep. Often he would doze off while sitting on the stairs but, wake when Remy would moan or muffle a yell into the pillow.

Several hours later, Remy would wake and scream about terrible visions dancing in his head about Gabriel. A slight jump as his forearms were grabbed and someone pulled him to them. Logan. He had forgotten that Logan was in the room. His eyes remained shut as he reached up to wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders and smack his lips against his lover's. A long, deep kiss that sucked the breath from Logan's lungs was all Remy could do to keep from screaming his frustrations.

Softening himself into the kiss, Logan held Remy tighter and eased him back onto the sofa. He moaned and pressed his body against the younger man's. "Rem,..... come to bed. Don't beat yourself up for something you can't fix." Pulling back to look at the young man who gazed glazedly up at him, Logan found himself speaking what he had thought for days.

"Non," Remy shook his head lightly. "Stay here wit' me. Want to make love on de sofa."

Logan smiled coyly. He had hoped Remy would let him get close to him but, everytime he tried, Remy backed away. "All the stuff's upstairs. B'sides, more room on the bed."

Shaking his head again, Remy smiled and whispered, "den go get de stuff." Kissing Logan seductively, he winked and nudged Logan to his feet.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right back. You uh-- get comfortable." With one last kiss, Logan hurried upstairs to retrieve the gel and a few miscellaneous things from the bedside table. His mind instantly wandered around what to do with Remy, and he smirked at the flood of ideas that filled his aroused brain.

Running downstairs, his footsteps thumped loudly on the carpet-covered stairs. Logan found Remy naked and wating eagerly for his lover's return. He laughed softly and heaved himself over the back of the sofa, landing gently down, ontop of Remy. Passionate kisses against the younger lips told him that the man beneath him was ready for him. "Mm."

"I- I want you, Logan." Helping Logan to strip off his clothing, Remy was kissed more and more as the older man agreed. The sight of Logan's erection sent shivers down his body, causing his own erection to spring to life. The thud of the gel, and a bullet-shaped vibrator hitting the floor beside Logan's clothes, made Remy lean over to look. "What you t'ink you gonna do with all of dat, mon cher?"

Logan laughed again as he licked Remy's right collarbone. "We haven't played in a long while. Thought we might find use of this stuff, since we bought it."

A curl to Remy's soft pink lips was a welcomed and overdelayed smile. A hand on his guiding it to the older man's erection gave him a jolt as he started working a glob of the gel over the rigid length. He had wanted Logan for a long time now, and the feelings of his alienated lover came crashing down around his sanity. The emotion of lust was stronger than before. The press of the head pushed at his entrance as a hot, wet mouth was once again at his throat. He moaned as the initial push inside felt good.

"Ah, I want this, Rem."

Blunt ache at his hips gave Remy the strength to press his fingertips into Logan's strong arms. An inch more inside him and Remy was biting his lower lip to keep from screaming out. Another press inside made Remy arch up into Logan's hard body. "Oh, Logan, ah-"

Logan paused what he was doing and leaned back to look at Remy. "Let it happen, Rem. We both need this, tonight, now." Re-immersing himself in the lust he felt for his lover, Logan became unaware of what he was doing to the younger man beneath him.

For the most part, Remy was quite enjoying what was happening. He clawed and nipped at Logan's arms and shoulders, numbing his mind at the events that had caused him to shut down his feelings. The mumblings that Logan was whispering to him was slowly seeping in. Remy wanted this, and needed the feeling of Logan inside him, his soul, and his mind. As the timed thrusts started to increase in stride, something in Remy's mind brought him back to the consciousness of where they were. The pants began to take the form of strangled panic and moans of silenced agony. Reaching down, between them, Remy touched himself as a lover would. Flacid. The panic started to carry over into his voice and he began pushing Logan out and away from him, covering his limp erection as he bolted upright and ran to the kitchen sink.

Stunned and rejected, Logan sat there on the sofa a moment. Gathering his weakened ego, he stood up and padded into the kitchen. Flicking on the light, he stood in the doorway and stared at Remy, arms braced against the countre as he stared into the deep, stainless steel sink. "It's uh," stepping closer, Logan spoke softly, "it's okay, Rem. It happens."

"S'not okay. Want to make love to you, an' can' even do dat!" Slamming his fist down on the countre, Remy's eyes filled with tears. His fingers flew up to wipe at his tears as he heard Logan's footsteps come up behind him.

Logan was shushing him. His hands placed themselves gently on Remy's thin and warm forearms. Trying to turn Remy to face him, Logan caught the soft sobs and his heart broke even more. "Hey, it's okay, Rem. It can wait until we really want it. Right now, just come to bed, okay? Come on, I'll give you a back rub, huh?" His right hand rubbed lightly at the smooth skin on Remy's back. He breathed a sigh of relief as Remy finally agreed to go upstairs and into their bed. "C'mon." Leading the way upstairs, Logan held on to Remy hand all the way up, until they reached their bedroom.  
___________

When the door was closed, Remy started shivering and stood in between the bed and the door. He had shut Logan out for too long, and it wasn't fair to either of them. Hands were on his shoulders, kisses on his nape, and a warm body pressed against his back. A visible shudder racked his body.

"Feel me, Rem. Just feel me."

Remy inhaled and closed his eyes to let the being of Logan's emotional basis sink in. He inhaled again as his skin began to tingle and twitch. Keeping his eyes closed, Remy was guided to the end of the bed to sit while Logan did something about the room. "Logan?" The silence of Logan had made him uncomfortable, and all he could feel from the other man was lust.

"Still here, Rem." Logan's voice came from behind Remy. "Eyes closed, and turn around, and crawl up the bed to me." 

Remy did what he was asked but stopped when he ran into Logan's hairy, naked body. "Logan, dis ain't-"

"Shh." Logan hushed him with his hand and only helped Remy to straddle him, as he lay on the bed, and impale himself on Logan's hard erection. "Don't watch, just feel. Clear your mind and let this happen." Helping Remy to move up and down, he smiled as Remy had started to smile and moan in pleasure. "Gimme yer hands." Placing the thin, shaky hands on his chest, Logan let Remy play in the curled fuzz on his chest.

Remy did so with a little nervousness. He had never done it with his eyes closed, and had never wanted to. He liked watching Logan in their play. Remy felt himself go all the way down to Logan's hips like the limb inside him was the width of a finger. Logan was slick and ready, and Remy was getting extremely excited about it.

It was Logan's turn to pant and moan, and he had to force himself to control it as not to come before Remy did. The friction between he and Remy was becoming even more slick and more heated as Remy continued to move up and down atop him. Logan grabbed Remy's hips and held them tightly with each bounce. Remy began to move faster and more timed, and Logan was finding it hard to keep up. Remy was close and Logan knew it. Wrapping his hand around Remy's neglected erection, Logan stroked in time with Remy's bounces and squeezed a little harder with each thrust. "That's it, Rem. Let it happen."

Remy was getting tired of keeping his eyes closed, and was getting even more tired of the work out that he nor Logan had gained anything by. Slowing down and deepening his strides, Remy leaned over and opened his eyes to stare into Logan's as his jaw locked up, and his muscles clenched and warm sprays of semen spread out over Logan's muscular stomach. At the same time, Logan couldn't hold out anymore and his concentration had splintered, sending warm, thick fluid up, into Remy's rectum.

Wrapping his arms around the young man, still on top of him, Logan yawned and lay there in the dark, listening to the deep inhales and exhales of sleep Remy had submitted to. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a pleasantly numb sleep, noting to himself that he was taking tomorrow off.  
___________

Sometime during the pre-dawn hours, the phone rang and both men fumbled to answer it. 

"I got it, cher." Remy had twisted himself, in his sleep, to lay with his head on Logan's stomach and his long legs to dangle over his side of the bed. "Hello...?" 

_"Remy?"_ The small voice speaking Remy's name, on the other side of the line, was enough to capture the intended callee's full attention.

Remy sat up and blinked, looking at the numbers on the clock and shaking his head. "Gabriel? Where are you, petit? What's wrong?"

 _"I'm at McDonald's. Can you come get me, please? I'm scared."_ The tiny voice faltered with fear and shivers of cold.

Remy nudged Logan, who sat up out of curiosity. "Oui, petit, you just tell Remy where, an' I'll come get ya." As Remy listened to the directions, he waited for Logan to bring him his clothes and keys. He hung up and snaked into his jeans and sweater before dashing into the bathroom to freshen up, and then dash out of the house after giving Logan a goodbye kiss.

"Three in the mornin, and the kid's callin for a pick up. This can't be good," Logan mumbled to himself. Slipping on some shorts, Logan went down to make some coffee and then get the extra bedroom ready for their surprise visitor. He shook his head and shuddered at what explanation the boy might have to tell. He hoped the story would be that Gabriel was simply lonely, or missing them. But, he could be wrong entirely, and that's what he was afraid of.

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Gabriel, I'm Judge Stone. How are you, today?" Judge Andrea Stone was young and nice looking in her black robe while she sat at her desk, across from the scared little boy, in her chambers. Her short brown hair had the sides clipped back in butterfly-shaped barrettes, leaving only a few thin locks as bangs that swept to the left of her forehead. Her hands lay folded on the desktop as she leaned in and smiled at him.

Gabriel offered a weak smile in return and shrugged an answer before the next question. Leaning back in the tall-backed chair, his hands clamped tightly on the sides of the seat and he tried not to slump or wrinkle his blue blazer or tan khaki pants; however, it wasn't working so well. His hands trembled and he clenched the sides tighter to make them stop but that only led to his heart pounding in his chest as he peered back at the judge.

A small nod. "Gabriel,- may I call you Gabriel?" 

He nodded but never took his eyes off of her.

Judge Stone smiled again and continued as she shifted positions. "Gabriel, I wanted to ask you a few questions, in my chambers, instead of out in open court, okay? Good. How do you like staying with your aunt and uncle? Are they nice to you and take good care of you?" She watched the expressions change on his face and leaned closer to hear him better.

Gabriel nodded and pushed himself to sit up. "Yes, ma'am." The words were inbetween clear and mumbles as he remembered the lady with the quiet typewriter who sat behind him, typing what they said.

"Good. Can you tell me what you like about spending time with them?"

He thought a moment and shrugged, glancing away from her. "My cousins, bedtime stories......" his voice trailed off as he really couldn't think of much else that they did differently than Logan and Remy. "They take me to the park, on Sunday."

The judge nodded, mentally noting his body language as she scribbled her own notes down on the small yellow pad in front of her. Blue inked words noted details of the young boy that the stenographer didn't report. "Very good, Gabriel. Now, here is my next question, what do you think about Mr. Howlett and Mr. LeBeau? Are they nice to you, too?"

At the mention of their names, Gabriel sat up straight and smiled widely as he nodded. "They played games with me, and bought me ice cream. And when I had a nightmare, Remy stayed up with me, until I fell asleep. Logan made me pancakes and eggs."

Judge Stone smiled and enjoyed seeing the young boy happy about his caretakers. "You are aware that they live differently, aren't you?" It was a question she had to ask eventhough she was trying to keep the conversation as objective as possible.

Gabriel nodded.

"Good. I have one last question, and this one is important so I need you to really think hard about this one, okay? Don't answer right away, just take your time. How do you feel about your mom and dad?" She put her pen down and leaned back as she breathed a small sigh, trying not to rush him or frighten him. 

Clearing his throat, after a moment of heavy thought, Gabriel's expression turned dim. "I miss my mom." Feeling uncomfortable about being asked about his dad and what happened, he started to twitch as the loud pound of his heart echoed in his ears.

Sombrely, she nodded and sat up, "I know. I'm sorry for your loss." A pause before she glanced at the stenographer and then back you the boy who watched her closely. "Gabriel, do you know the reason why you are here, today?"

Again, Gabriel nodded.

"I want to be sure that you understand that I am trying to find the best possible home for you. Sometimes, things don't happen because we want them to, or we don't think they are fair, but you have the right to be happy wherever you live. It is your right to grow up knowing that you are in the right place, and feel loved in the home you are in, as well as being able to love in return. Do you understand?" Judge Stone spoke in a tone she rarely ever used in court but since she was on a one-on-one level with him, there was no need to be harsh with a fragile young boy.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I have to go tell the parties about my decision, now. It was nice meeting you, Gabriel. You are a wonderful young man. Ms. Roberts will be in here shortly, to take care of you while I listen to their parts and then decide, okay? Take care, Gabriel." The judge looked from him to the stenographer as she stood up and slipped out from behind her desk before shaking Gabriel's hand and excusing herself from her chambers.

~~~~~~~

Judge Stone sat in her chair and listened to each side before watching the blank reactions of both parties. She could tell they weren't wanting to be pleasant but bit their tongues and hoped they would be the recipients of the boy in question. After a deep sigh, she leaned forward in her chair and opened her mouth to speak. "I have listened to each of you and have weighed the facts heavily. I have spent a good deal of times talking to Gabriel," using his first name to establish that he was a person, and not a thing to be passed around like candied yams, "and I have reached a decision that will not please you all but will be fair enough. This young man that I spoke with deserves a home with loving parents, clean environment, and stability in his routine. Though each of you may think you can give Gabriel a good home, it is the court's decision that you will find a way to share in his life."

Simone glanced over at the other table where Logan and Remy sat. She had been sitting to the right of her husband, and had a clear view of the younger, auburn haired man as he slipped his hand into Logan's, under the table. She cleared her throat and turned back to look at the judge. Her husband placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her slightly in a gentle hug of reassurance.

"I am positive that the decision that was made is fair, and that Gabriel will not only grow up strong but in a healthy environment that comes from love and understanding. No child should ever have to wonder about if he is loved, or why he wasn't loved enough. With that being said, it is the court's decision that Gabriel will be placed with his aunt and uncle until he is old enough to decide on his own where he would like to live. Court is adjourned." The judge waited for a moment as there was an audible gasp from both parties before one side of the room cheered and hugged and thanked their lawyer. 

Remy nodded and closed his eyes a moment as he dipped his head to gather himself. Logan had stood up already and waited patiently for Remy to stand as well. He could feel Logan's hand resting on his shoulder and then a strong hand as he was helped up out of the chair. "Wait, cher." Remy turned and took a breath as he made his way over to the aunt and uncle. A smile replaced sadness as he held out his hand to Simone. "Take care of him, Madame. De petit is somet'in' very special. Congratulations. Mercy for letting us get to meet him." As he let go of her hand, he glanced at her husband who gave him a small scowl, and only nodded to him before turning back to Logan to exit the room.

Simone watched them leave quietly, Logan's arm around Remy's thin shoulders, comforting him. She thought about what he had told her and wondered why he wasn't angry, or upset but rather seemed accepting that they were not the ones that were chosen. Her hand still felt Remy's warm, soft hand in hers and she clutched it to her chest before turning to see Gabriel being brought in from the judge's chambers. She smiled and bent down to hug him and kiss his forehead. "Why don't we go get some lunch, huh?"

Gabriel nodded and looked around for Logan and Remy. 

~~~~~~~~

Two months later and Remy was back to work in his small shed, out back. It was hard work repairing old furniture and trinkets, especially having some on rush orders. He had fully put all of the past six months out of his mind and was more focused on working than anything. Remy had been up and hard at work before Logan's alarm went off. 

The coffee was made, the lunch was packed, and Logan's suit was ironed and waiting for Logan before Remy made his way out to his workshop to sand and finish Mrs. McAllister's three-drawer nightstand set. 

It was now three in the afternoon and Remy's stomach was starting to growl. A deep, contented sigh and a step back from the first sanded stand, Remy removed his work apron and hung it on the nail by the door as he opened the screendoor and stepped out into the afternoon sun. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he walked into the kitchen, through the backdoor, and found the note on the empty kitchen countre.

Rem,

Thanks for the suit and the lunch.  
Don't forget to start the roast at 2:30.  
I'll be home around 6, after my meeting.

Love you.

 

Eat something.

Remy prepared the roast and turned on the oven before placing the pot onto a warming shelf and closing the door. She he was a half an hour late; so what, they'd eat a little bit later. He made himself a sandwich and sat down in front of the television for a moment of Ellen, before gathering his empty plate and click off the end credits of the show as he cleaned up and went back outside to work.

The screendoor opened and Logan raced in, thinking something was wrong. "Here you are, my little workaholic."

Remy stopped sanding the second nightstand looked up, wiping sawdust from his forehead with the back of his right hand. "Oui. Somethin' wrong, cher?" He could feel the confusion and anxiety mix in Logan's emotions but couldn't understand why.

"No," Logan shoved his hands into his pants pockets and bowed his head, making his way slowly over to a dusty and sweaty Remy. "I just spent five minutes searching the house for you, after I came home to find dinner more than a little done but still edible. Then, it dawned on me, you were out here before I went to work. So, it was very possible that you'd be here after I came home, like you have been for the past four weeks."

Remy's head lowered in shame. "Desole, mon cher. Lost track of time. We can go eat now, if ya hungry?"

Shaking his head with a smirk, Logan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Remy. "I was just worried about ya. Haven't seen ya so obsessed with yer work in so long, I guess I forgot how involved you get. You okay?"

Nodding, Remy embraced Logan back and inhaled Logan's Old Spice scent. "Food's gettin' cold, mon cher. Better go eat."

Logan smirked again. "That's what microwaves are for."

Pulling back to look at Logan, Remy smiled a bit as he could feel what Logan was getting at. "So, um, what are ya wantin ta do ta work up an appetite?"

Removing the apron from around Remy's neck and draping it over the back of a wooden antique rocker, Logan moved his hands down to Remy's jeans and unfastened them. Shoving them down slender hips to reveal a waking erection, he heard Remy gasp as he licked the damp tip and looked up with a mischievous grin.

"Logan, dis is ot'er people's stuff. Wouldn' look good if--" Remy started to say but was hushed by Logan's finger to his lips.

"What they don't know won't hurt 'em." Kneeling down, Logan guided Remy to turn around and sucked gently on a soft but firm cheek. A moan from Remy egged him on to his next thought. Sucking on a finger until it was wet enough and then easing it between the crease, the second moan and shift in Remy's stance reminded Logan that his own pants were feeling a bit snug.

Remy bent over the nightstand, resting on his elbows, and spread his legs wider for Logan. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes to relax and let what Logan was doing distract him for a few moments. "Ya tease Remy too long, you gonna get it, later."

Chuckling, Logan poked his finger into the tight hole to the first knuckle. Pulling out and then back in to the second knuckle, Logan heard the deep moan come from the younger man and nearly came from the lusty sound. With the one hand pleasuring Remy, the other worked frantically at his own pant fastenings numbly before standing up to shove the material down to his knees. By this time, Remy was cooing and purring so erotically that Logan had to stop himself from roughly taking what he wanted to last. "Gimme yer hand," he whispered gruffly into an auburn silk hidden ear. 

Remy gratefully reached his right hand back as he balanced on his left elbow, and felt Logan's hand holding his while his long, thin fingers encircled the hardened length and eased it into Remy's opening. "Ah.... nnhh... uh...." 

Logan started at a slow and steady pace but was eager to move faster. He slowed his motions to a labouring speed and reveled in the sounds his lover made. Hands gripping the wooden sides of the nightstand, to either side of Remy, Logan began moving slowly faster every other thrust. "Gawd, Rem, yer turnin me on so good." Logan pressed himself against Remy's back and kissed an exposed patch of Remy's neck.

Gasping and giggling, Remy pressed himself back to gain more access to Logan's length. 

With his pace move faster and faster, Logan was at a point where he knew Remy was ready and that he was even more anxious to hear Remy howl as they both came in large gulps of white liquid. Remy gasping and moaning paved way for Logan to come so sweetly and generously in his younger lover, and in return, let Remy pull and squeeze his own erection, with Logan's help, until he shot his essence all over the not-yet-sanded top of the nightstand. "Better wipe that off 'fore it warps the wood," Logan contained a chuckle.

"De stain dat's on dere is water proof. S'all right." Remy took off his ratty, old shirt and used it as a cloth, knowing he had to do laundry anyway.

They separated and righted their clothing before going into the house to clean up and sit down for dinner.

~~~~~~~

It wasn't until a month later that Remy had, by chance, been in the house, showered and clean before running an errand that the last twist happened. Opening the front door to hurry along for some nails and paints, he startled the petite woman who was about to ring the doorbell. Remy paused, wide-eyed, for a moment and apologised. 

"Mr. LeBeau, right?"

An uneasy nod.

"Do you remember me? Simone Lawrence, Gabriel's aunt."

Another uneasy nod.

"I tried calling but no one answered, so I thought I would come see you in person." Simone shifted, uneasily, as she felt Remy's waiting gaze on her. Clearing her throat and looking away from him, she started, "I was remembering what you said to me in the courtroom, that day." After a breath, she finally looked at him to spit everything out on what she had mulled over in her head for the last week. "My husband and I are,..... growing concerned with how Gabriel has been acting. We have found him asleep next to his mother's grave, and lately, he's been having screaming nightmares that my husband just can't--" Catching herself, she looked away from him again, not believing what she was about to ask. "Gabriel was happy with you, and I could see that you were happy to have him, too. My husband isn't like his father, and my brother is on Death Row. Would it be alright for Gabriel to stay here, with you?"

Remy looked from the woman on the doorstep to brown station wagon that sat in front of the house. He nodded before his voice allowed him to speak affirmation. "Oui."

Simone turned back to the car and waved for the passenger to come to her. 

Gabriel slowly got out of the front passenger seat and grabbed the blue backpack filled with clothes, before closing the door and making his way slowly up to them. He stood beside Simone and was hugged and kissed from a tearful woman who then started back to her car. 

Remy smiled and winked at the shy boy and then looked back up to Simone. "Would you like some coffee, or tea, before ya head back? S'long drive to Jersey, these days." He smiled as she stopped and turned around to see Gabriel waving her back with a big, heart-warming smile. He opened the door for the two guests and waited for them to enter before going back inside.

 

End.


End file.
